


In An Angel's Wings

by GhostySoldier



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, OC shipping - Freeform, Star nomad/Watchdog shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostySoldier/pseuds/GhostySoldier





	In An Angel's Wings

Optie smiled softly and he landed from his evening flight, folding his rosy wings behind his back. He looked around and up at the moon above, letting out a content sigh. He heard the soft, calming voice of his lover and smiled. "Hey, sweetie."

Optie turned around and fluffed up his wings, running into her arms and nuzzling into her soft peachy fur. Meander giggled softly and rubbed his back, lightly stroking and caressing his wings. Optie relaxed in her arms and cooed. He looked up at her with his crimson eye and smiled. For several minutes they just held each other in silence, nuzzling and touching each other lovingly. It was starting to get chilly, so Meander carried Optie into her tent and set him on a soft pillow, sitting next to him.

He rested his head in her lap and sighed, gazing up at her, completely entranced. He adored her. "Meander...I..I love you..." he whispered, reaching a wing up and caressing her cheek. Meander giggled and blushed, nuzzling against his wing, the soft feathers feeling good against her cheek. "I love you too, Optie..."

From outside came the soft pitter-patter of rain. It was soothing. Optie yawned softly and rubbed his eye sleepily, curling up to her. "I'm tired, darling...c..can we snuggle under the blankets now?" he asked softly. Meander smiled, nodding and getting some fleece blankets out. She covered Optie with one and curled up under another, blushing as the little Watchdog cuddled against her chest.

The two snuggled as the rain went on outside. Optie dreamed of their future together, if they would have any children, and growing old together...staying together as long as they both lived. Meander dreamed the same. While they both had their problems, at the end of the day they always had each other. Everything would be perfect.

"I love you..." Optie whispered one more time in his sleep.

Meander's response was always the same. "I love you too...."

All was well.


End file.
